supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Croatia national Ben and Toad's Contest team
The Croatia national Ben and Toad's Contest team represent Croatia at international Ben and Toad's Contest events. Croatia is currently ranked 4th in the BATC Rankings. They are ranked behind , , and . Croatia is also one of the show's most successful teams, and is the second most in season 1, behind Germany, who is ranked #1. Croatia won their first title over in season 4, when the German fans recorded a shock drive-through penalty for pit entry violation. The drive-through for Germany was one of the biggest shocks of BATC. Croatia is considered a favorite to win any NASCAR race, and an underdog for IndyCar since is one of the most successful racers. Members has been in Croatia since season 1 airing]] Season 1 Croatia went off with a bad start, but then recovered the next two weeks before the unexpected firing of Kirstie Alley in week 4. Many expected Pamela Anderson to be fired first before Palin and Alley. Bristol Palin should have likely be the next Croatian out after Anderson, but the biggest shock went with Marini's firing in week 7. Season 2 The first weeks until the Streets of St Pete ended up with a win and a loss for the Croatians. In Sao Paulo, Croatia shocked Germany in the first round of qualifying after Germany started lower than their expected. Many were surprised with Croatia's result of the Indy 500, beating the high-favored Germans in one of the rounds. Croatia qualified for every NASCAR race until the finale aired. After the start of the Firestone 550, the Croatians told the Slovakians that they needed to stop the Germans from leading laps on lap 97 before the race was over. The Slovakians agreed with Croatia on the white flag. Season 3 The 2015 Women's World Cup European qualification started on this day in week 1. The Croatians once again defeated Germany in the 2013 New York City Marathon, with Croatia choosing Pamela Anderson and Germany choosing none. After Tony Kanaan had a DNS in Ironman 70.3 Miami, the Croatians also made a surprise result to Germany. Therefore the team made history by beating two seeded teams, Germany and Croatia, and went up the BATC Rankings. The Croatians cheered for Pamela Anderson finished with a time of 5:41:03 at the New York City Marathon. Despite being beaten by the hands of unseeded , they reacted to the Germany national team and said "This is painful. I wish Helio Castroneves or Apolo Anton Ohno would teach, but their team is late.". The Croatians did not get chosen or attend at the Carrera de Estrellas later in the season. Season 4 This was Croatia's first ever BATC title. The Croatians avoided being in the same group as their opponents Germany in most of the qualifying groups on roads and streets. On the rain shortened races, Croatia asked the Germans if they can play at Texas Motor Speedway, and the Germans said yes after the Coke Zero 400 was postponed to Sunday afternoon due to rain. Croatia qualified for all of the NASCAR races up until the season finale, including the Daytona 500 and the Brickyard. In the Quicken Loans 400, the Croatians chose Montoya since he's competing while IndyCar is off. The Croatians also qualified for the Sunday night race on the Labor Day weekend; while Germany could not attend it due to their penalty that caused the German players to a 14th place finish. The Croatians stunned the favorites Germany on the last laps of Fontana after Germany got drive-through for pit entry violation. They upset Germany in Toronto and again at Mid Ohio. The races at Toronto were postponed due to rain and in Mid Ohio, the Croatians surprised Germany in round one. The Germans were unlucky by the start of the second round despite stating fifteenth. In the first three weeks, considered the Sochi Winter Olympics, the Croatians started out well, defeating season champions in all men and women's short track speed skating events (Germany has Ahn and Ohno, but only Ahn is selected). Season 5 Croatia entered as the defending season 1 champion from season 4 after was shocked after a pit entry violation by the unseeded nations in the season 4 finale. Simona Halep, Ina Meschik and Amelie Kober were added to the Croatia squad after winning the season 4 trophy. After the fourth Penske car was announced, they kept changing the Penske cars from Germany, Power, Montoya, Pagenaud to Montoya, Power and Pagenaud. Vita Semerenko, who was the first contestant fired, came from this team on week 1's results show. In week 8, the Croatians reviewed that the NASCAR Truck power outage looked like it was the rain from Iowa Speedway in IndyCar on the day of the bronze medal between Brazil and Netherlands. They defeated in the first round, defeated in the semi-finals and won their trophy against in the final. Croatia announced in week 8 that they will also only attend the Sprint Cup race, along with , and . Due to the Phoenix power outage, the Croatians were drawn into the Texas Motor Speedway group with , and . In week 9, the Croatians went to go see Germany in the aero kit area. The Croatians were upset by the eighth-ranked . Croatia will play in the qualifying for the NASCAR races. In week 10, Croatia will participate at the SKUSA event. Croatia will be in the non IndyCar division. Croatia will compete at the Carrera de Estrellas after asking Germany. Croatia is not a favorite to win since they are underdogs for the podium. Croatia will compete in the Celebrity Apprentice season 7. They chose Shawn Johnson as their celebrity after the cast was announced. Johnson announced on the Croatia national team website that she will play for Kim A-Lang. Season 6 Croatia will participate in IndyCar, but they will face Germany at least once. Croatia reported that they will run full time in NASCAR Sprint Cup due to the winless Ryan Newman in the 2014 Chase for the Sprint Cup top four. Trivia *Most of Croatia expect the season 15 contestants dislike Germany. *Croatia trails Germany in head to head, but leads others. *Croatia kept changing the number of Penske drivers each time it was added. Category:Teams Category:Ben and Toad's Contest season 1 contestants Category:Ben and Toad's Contest Category:Season 15 Stars Category:Contestants on the Ben and Toad's Contest Category:National sports teams of Croatia Category:Contestants